Camping Trip!
by purplemonkeys
Summary: This is a bunch of lighthearted love one-shots that take place during a Naruto camping trip; each one has one Naruto character and the main character, you/Ame. Contains: shika neji naruto sasuke gaara lee shino kiba kankurou Enjoy the trip!
1. Marshmallows

Hello! Just to be clear, each chapter stands on its own. I decided to write them all in second person instead of a whole bunch of different characters. Enjoy!

...

It was time to roast marshmallows! You were beside yourself with excitement because you _loved_ marshmallows, especially when they were roasted to blackness. You plopped down next to Shikamaru who was staring sleepily into the flames and stabbed a nice big one with a stick and held it in the fire. All the time you and Chouji would discuss food; how just a small bit of salt can turn a bland dish fantastic, how a little bit of chili pepper always adds that extra zing you needed, while Shikamaru sat lazily nearby and half-listened. You ate nowhere near as much as Chouji, but you enjoyed food equally as much.

While roasting your third marshmallow you realized Shikamaru hadn't eaten any yet. "Oy, Shika-kun," you said turning. "You should try…" You were closer to him than you thought and the nice piece of golden goodness smushed onto his cheek.

His eyes flew open. "What the…"

You tried very hard not to giggle. "I'm hehe…I'm sorr…BAAHAHAHAHA!"

He furrowed his brow and scooped it off his cheek then ate it. "Ch, next time I'll make my own…grumble…troublesome…"

Still giggling you began cooking another one. Shikamaru was awake now and watching you from the corner of his eye. You took your marshmallow making very seriously, blackening or goldening each one equally on all of the sides, and when you took a bite you made a face (I doubt you knew you were doing it) as though you were drowning in pure ecstasy.

"Is it me, or it is getting really hot out here?" Shikamaru asked and pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck.

You shrugged and poked a particularly large one into the fire.

After waiting extra long for this one you plucked it off the stick, and it was so hot it began to ooze through your fingers then put it in your mouth. Shikamaru fidgeted in his seat.

"Mna, moo big (translation too big)."

Embarrassed, you covered your mouth and tried to chew.

"Let me help you with that," a husky voice said by your ear.

"?" you said/thought as you turned and Shikamaru grabbed your wrist and placed his other hand on the back of your neck, pulling your face to his.

He placed his lips on your and you gasped as he attacked the inside of your mouth with his tongue. He sucked and licked the molten marshmallow out of your mouth, as saliva mixed with sugar dripped down the sides of both of your mouths, making a mess. He pulled away slightly, trailing a line of marshmallow goo from his mouth to yours then pulled you closer. The wrist he was holding went limp when his tongue found yours and caressed it as he hungrily licked the inside of your mouth until it was completely clean.

After who knows how long he pulled away with a smacking sound and a contented sigh then ran his tongue around his lips. "I guess it was worth the trouble waking up."

You blushed and wiped your mouth on your shirtsleeve.

When you turned back to the fire the rest of the ninja was staring open-mouthed. A marshmallow plopped to the ground where it had been hanging precariously from Naruto's stick and you thought: _Ah…what a waste._


	2. Sleeptalking

It was night time and you flopped to the ground, pulling your mass of blankets around you. Everyone else brought sleeping bags but you thought blankets were much more comfortable. As you floundered in your little world of fluffiness Lee sat down next to you and rolled out his own sleeping bag. He smiled enormously at you and you grinned back.

Here are a few things of importance about you: 1) Your best friend is Lee. 2) Lately you've been having odd images involving your best friend Lee pop into your head, and no matter how much you tried they couldn't easily be pushed away. 3) You talk in your sleep. Someone blew out the lights and kept your eyes wide open. Who knows what would happen if you fell asleep, so you started doing arithmetic in your head…but without even realizing it your head hit the pillow, your eyes closed, and your REM cycle whirled to life.

The shinobi were sleeping, and then woken by a noise.

"Hn…hmmnnaaaah…Lee-kun, don't…don't touch me there…."

Odd tiggling sounds woke you and you sat up to see all the ninja looking at you, giggling or smirking. The only one who wasn't was Lee, who was looking at you wide-eyed and with an open mouth.

"Was I…talking in my sleep?"

He nodded.

You stood up, stared straight ahead, and left the sleeping area, dragging your mass of covers behind you. You found a nice big tree and settled under it, then wrapped yourself into a cocoon of covers. Here is what was going through your mind: _bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabaka…_

"Knock knock," a voice said.

You peered out of your cocoon of shame so see Lee crouching in front of you then panicked and hid your face back under the blankets. He lifted the bottom of the cocoon and slipped inside.

"Wow, it is like your very own cave," he said and smiled.

You continued to stare at the ground.

"Ame-san, do not be embarrassed…I thought it was cute."

_Cute!? Is that the right word for it? _you screamed in your mind.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked. You shot your head up and saw he was sitting very close. "What was I touching that you did not want me to touch?"

Your breath hitched in your throat at the noticeable drop in his voice and you couldn't find the words to speak. You shivered when he blew faint warm air into your ear, whispered "I will help you remember," and brushed a lock of hair out of your face.

"Was it here?" he asked and ran his fingers feather light from your fingertips to your shoulder blade. "Or here?" he said, ghosting his palm across your thigh. "Here?" he reached the bottom of your pajama shirt and slid his hand under to your stomach and drew empty patterns around your navel.

"For so long I've wanted to touch you like this. But our friendship meant the world to me and if ruined it I might have died. Now I know that now is the right time to make…my…move…"

He brought his lips to yours, and was so soft and gentle you turned into a lump of putty. He kissed you deeper and pulled you to him, applied more pressure with his hands. You felt your shirt come up over your head, followed by Lee's and he hugged you tightly to keep out the cold night air. A hand slipped up under your bra as he rubbed and pinched you.

"Ahh…Lee-kun…" you couldn't hold back.

He giggled. "Oh, so that's what I was doing…"

You were found the next day, half-naked, curled up into Lee's (also half-naked) arms. The ninja either giggle, wolf-whistled, or blushed when they found you, then awwed when Lee woke and kissed you sweetly on the lips.


	3. Canoe trip

There were canoes at the camping site and everyone packed some lunch, and towels and sunscreen, grabbed a paddle and paired off for a canoe trip through the enormous gulf. The minute the trip was mentioned Gaara approached you and stuck to you like glue. You both were very good friends and you could read Gaara's face (it's an acquired skill) and found that he was very unnerved.

"What's wrong Gaara?" you asked, shoving your stuff into the bottom of the canoe.

"I don't like…this much water."

You reassured him that it would be okay and had him get into the front of the canoe. Since his specialty was sand, if it got wet it gave him many problems. You imagined that it felt very unpleasant when his sand armor became wet.

He was an awful paddler and you had to work extra hard to keep the canoe in a straight line, following the others. "Relax Gaara, we're not going to tip."

He seemed to have heard your words and became a little calmer and began to look at the scenery instead of the glaring at the water around him. Up ahead, Lee was driving Neji insane with his shouting and crazy need to be faster than all the others and Sasuke was frantically trying to get away from the boat of doom that contained both Sakura and Ino. You found that you and Gaara were drifting behind.

The sun was at its zenith and you were feeling really hot and tired. The others were nowhere in sight but you didn't care. There was a little island of sand with a few trees and bushes up ahead in the gulf and you headed for it.

"What are we doing?" Gaara asked when you jumped off into the knee deep water.

"Let's take a rest?" you said and held out your hand to him.

He looked at the water uncertainly. "Gaara, take off your sand armor. It's alright."

You were the only one Gaara ever listened to, including his siblings, and he trusted you and let the sand fall off his body and into the bottom of the canoe, then he whisked it up and into his gourd. You coaxed him to take the gourd off and leave it in the canoe, and finally he stepped off into the warm waters.

"It's not so bad," you said and smiled.

You both beached the canoe on the little island and Gaara sat in the sand while you floated in the gentle tide. Something blocked the sun and you opened your eyes to see him standing above you in the water, looking uncertain. You found yourself thinking how cute he looked when he was frightened and in sudden burst of insanity you reared back and splashed water all over him.

He stared at you in total shock, not even you dared to go so far and you held your breath, waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly he reared back and returned your splash, and you began to laugh and wiped the water out of your eyes. Gaara let a small smile cross his lips, something you spent countless hours trying to coax out of him.

"Oh, you're so getting it now," you replied and began chasing him.

After much splashing and falling and sputtering you finally caught him and tackled him to the ground. The water just covered you both as you turned your face, your hair in your eyes so you couldn't see, toward Gaara and smiled.

You reached up to wipe your eyes but Gaara got there first, and simultaneously placed his lips over yours. He tasted like salt and lemons. He picked you up and brought you to the edge of the gulf waters, and the current made small waves lap at your feet as he pulled you down on top of him and kissed you again. Your limbs became tangled and your bodies sandy from rolling around on the small island and the sun began to fall behind the horizon.

The others returned, paddling wearily back to the camping grounds, and Sakura paused for enough seconds from her Sasuke hunt to spot you and Gaara on the little island.

"Kawaii!" she squealed and the others giggled and pointed.

You were too engaged with Gaara's lips and hands and body to hear any of it, and you both fell asleep on the little sandy patch of paradise.


	4. Back from a hike

Everyone had just returned from a hike. Someone thought it was a good idea to take a short-cut through the forest. You ended up cutting through thick brushes, wallowing in quicksand, and trudging through a bog with human blood-sucking bugs of giant proportions, and goddamnit was that Kankurou who was making passes at you the whole time!? You couldn't tell for sure because of the blood-suckers which were trying to eat your eyeballs. Your anger was quelled slightly when Naruto shouted out "Massage line!" and everyone sat down.

You lowered yourself to the ground behind Lee, creaking, snapping, crackling and popping. Feeling very much like a breakfast cereal you turned to see who had sat behind you and made a choking sound.

"Relax babe, I'll make all the pain go away."

_Kankurou._

You were concerned as he grinned at you and motioned for you to turn back around, but you were too tired to do anything about it and started rubbing Lee's back.

Luckily for you his hands were like an angel's and it felt so god damn freaking good you didn't mind it when you felt his breath on the back of your neck. "You're tight," he whispered and pushed particularly hard on one of your muscles.

You grunted and squeezed Lee's shoulders, making him gasp and accidently scratch Gaara who looked back at Lee in annoyance. Kankurou did it again and Lee shouted.

"Augh, Kanky-kun that hurts."

He snickered at his nickname, and let up on the pressure and started tracing your spine and the grooves in your back. Ever so slowly you felt him move closer to you, as his hands slid around to your sides and finally something soft was on the spot between your shoulder and neck.

There was no one behind him so it didn't disrupt the line, but you had stopped massaging Lee and had your hands resting gently on his back. He looked back at you to see if you were okay, then flushed red and quickly looked away and decided to ignore what was going on behind him.

Kankurou began sucking on your neck, making you gasp, and abandoned your back to wrap his arms around your waist and pull you back to lean against his chest. His hands snuck up through your shirt to your chest and he ran a slippery tongue up your throat.

"Kan...ahh...Kankurou this is a massage line, not…ahh…a feeling up line…"

"I can't help it," he replied and took the tip of your ear into his mouth.

Your fingers tingled anxiously. _Must…not…give…in!_

Not a second later you turned around and tackled him to the ground. The other ninja heard the thump and stopped what they were doing to whistle and laugh at you. Temari shook her head and rolled her eyes; Gaara ignored it.


	5. In the shower

In the outside showers you began to sing. It was a long, hard, totally awesome day and you smelled like something had died in your clothes and then starting rotting. So you gathered your soap and shampoo and hopped into the shower. There's nothing like an outside shower.

"_Splish splash, I was taking a bath. Long about a Saturday night. A rub dub, just relaxing in the tub. Thinking everything was alright…"_

You rubbed the shampoo in your hair so vigorously the soap bubbles began to float up into the air and waft around the shower area, into the stall connected to yours, and up into the sky.

"_Well, I stepped out the tub, put my feet on the floor. I wrapped the towel around me, and I opened the door, and then…Splish, splash! I jumped back in the bath. Well how was I to know there was a party going on?"_

A voice began giggling from the next shower and you stopped and listened.

"Hahaha, Ame-san, what a funny song."

You laughed. "Why thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Ame-san, can I borrow your shampoo I forgot to bring some?"

"Sure thing," you lobbed the shampoo over the side and it hit the ground with a thump.

"Thanks!"

You began to sing some of the odd songs you knew, making Naruto burst out laughing when you made silly voices during the middle or spontaneously switched to opera. The showers were covered in steam so you could barely see the end of your own stall because you and Naruto both enjoyed scalding hot showers. You were in the middle of serenading him about greasy grimy gopher guts and mutilated monkey meat when you heard him shriek and drop the soap onto the floor.

"TARANTULA!" you heard him floundering about, whacking the shower walls frantically.

"I will save you Naruto!" you yelled and leapt up and over the shower wall and into his stall.

There you saw it, in all its eight-legged glory, and took your hairbrush and stabbed it right through its ugly hairy body. It fell onto the floor and you picked it up and flung it out into the surrounding area.

"Gods, thank you," Naruto sighed.

"No problem at all!" you said and turned around.

It was then that you realized you were standing, naked, in a shower stall with Naruto, who was also naked. There was no sound except the hiss of the shower nozzles.

"I'll just go back to my stall now," you said.

"Oh yeah, ahem that would be the best thing to do," his hazy figure replied.

You looked up at the wall that connected the showers. "Um…Naruto, I don't think I can get back over that. I was kind of pumped with adrenaline when I jumped over…"

"Oh…"

Silence.

"Maybe…" Naruto's voice said tentatively from across the now very small feeling shower. "…you can stay here for awhile?"

You gulped and made a 'sure, okay' sounding noise and felt a hand come out of nowhere and touch your hair.

"There's still shampoo in your hair. I'll help you wash it off."

The hand steered you over to the running water and began to wash the shampoo out, it felt really nice…and…AHH wait, you're naked!

You panicked and turned around and hit Naruto's lips with yours. You panic morphed into another just as powerful emotion and you ran your hands along his chest, making him sigh when your fingers traced the outline of his muscles. He slipped his tongue into your mouth and you grabbed his hair, showering you both with lukewarm water droplets, and he pulled you closer…

A long while later Naruto stumbled out of the shower and grabbed his towel.

"Jeeze, Naruto, you took freaking forever," Kiba said, annoyed.

"Oh…the other one's empty," he said then quickly ran off.

Kiba rolled his eyes and rummaged though his bag for his own shampoo. He looked up when he heard a squeak and saw your head peek out from the curtain, trying to discern if the coast was clear. Oops…it wasn't.

"Oh my….dear freaking god…" Kiba said and dropped his showering things.

"Oh, um… hello Kiba," you said, laughing nervously. "Could you hand me that towel over there?"

He handed it to you and you thanked him and scampered off to get dressed and meet Naruto where you promised you would in a little clearing in the woods.

Kiba had unfortunate images running through his mind during his entire shower….


	6. Sleep or lack thereof

You picked the spot by the edge of the sleeping area, giving yourself room because you knew you rolled around in your sleep. The girls were all giggling, trying to inconspicuously find a spot next to or near their crushes. You yawned, stretched, and scratched your butt (very nice) then sat down on your sleeping bag. You turned to fluff your pillow when something decided to squeeze itself between you and the next person, Gaara.

"Goddamn Uchicha, can't you see there's no room?"

Sasuke grunted and rolled out his sleeping bag. "If I pick any other spot I'll be attacked. If Gaara is nearby they'll think twice before glomping me."

He was indeed correct because Sakura and Ino were staring warily at the stony-eyed Gaara and decided not to try and force him to move, they also wouldn't dare moving you either.

"Fine, but if you get kicked in the nuts in your sleep it's not my fault."

You both started arguing about everything under the sun and beyond and continued when the lights were snuffed out. The other ninja shushed you both and you resorted to whispering.

"I could take you on, hands down, any day Uchicha."

"Hmph, I'd like to see you try."

Finally you fell asleep, but were woken up by someone poking your forehead.

"You kicked me."

You sat up and looked at the Uchicha from hell and almost blew up at him but remembered that everyone else was sleeping. "I told you I kick! And I was having a nice dream too. Augh! I hate you so much!"

"Oh come on, you know you think I'm sexy like all the other girls do."

"I think you're a cliché prick. Next thing that's gonna happen is you'll jump me and say something like 'I always want what I can't have,' and expect me to suddenly fall for you right then and there."

"Ch, yeah like _I'd_ ever jump _you._ You couldn't handle it if I did anyway."

"You wanna go?"

Sasuke growled and leapt over at you but you rolled away and allowed him to land on your empty sleeping bag. You tried to keep in your snickering when he glared at you.

"Get over here now." he demanded, and pointed to the ground where he was sitting.

You raised an eyebrow. "Uchicha, wha…?"

"Okay, I'm a cliché bastard, now just… get your ass over here before I have to jump you again!"

When you didn't move he reached over and pulled you to him by the collar of your shirt and smashed his lips onto yours. He shoved you backwards so you lost your balance and fell over, him following on top of you, as he pinned your hands to the sleeping bag. He brought his knee up to press in between your legs and bit your neck to leave a mark and you in turn bit your lip to keep from making any sound.

"Come on, make some noise," he whispered huskily.

"No way, Uchicha…"

Unfortunately he found the special spot on your neck and you let out a muffled sigh, waking Gaara, who was thinking: _Why me?_


	7. Ghost stories

The sun had set and Naruto decided that everyone should tell ghost stories. Kiba lit a small fire and everyone gathered around it in a loose circle, so you could barely see the face of the person across from you. Kankurou volunteered to go first. Scary stories never scared you, you found then more thrilling than scary, that is, unless someone jumped out at you. Kankurou set up the story and you listened. It sounded like this: blah blah blah knife blah blah dark room. The usual scary story material. You're eyes were closing a little as Kankurou neared the end, and unfortunately he noticed.

"…and then he said th next one will be…YOU!" Kankurou shouted and appeared behind you and grabbed onto your shoulders.

"GAAAAAAAH!! HAAAAAAHOLYCRAP!" you shouted and lunged straight for the person sitting next to you.

Poor Shino didn't know what hit him as he suddenly found a hysterical kunoichi sitting in his lap and hugging him so tightly he thought his bugs were going to come popping out. When you had calmed you released him a little and stared wide-eyed into his face as the other ninja were falling all over the floor laughing and Kankurou looked very pleased with himself.

You gasped and let go of Shino, stood up, then stomped away from the fire to take your anger out on tree or a piece of the ground.

"Why did I have to jump at, of all people, the quiet, elusive, most likely smoking hott under all his clothes Shino?" you said to an owl in a tree.

It hooted at you and flew away to eat a small defenseless rodent.

"What was that you just said?"

You spun around to face a figure leaning against a tree and watching you from behind his dark glasses. Feeling really stupid and afraid that he had heard you, you snapped at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to make sure you didn't get scared."

You blinked at him. _Great, now the one who never talks is making fun of me._

"I'm not scared. I just get jumpy when things jump at me."

It was very frustrating that you couldn't see the expression on his face, even Gaara gave things away from subtle glints of the eye. You were pretty good at reading faces and it irked you when you had to speak to someone without seeing his or her face. Shino intrigued you to no end because of his utter quietness and the small glimpses of his face you manage to catch every once and awhile while on a mission. You'd give anything to see what he was hiding.

Shino stood up straight, no longer leaning against the tree trunk, but didn't move forward. He was a very serious shinobi but you had a niggling feeling that he was one of those people who had a hidden evil side to him, so you stepped back.

Suddenly something wrapped around your mouth and Shino poofed away. You freaked and tried to hurl the person over your shoulder but he avoided it. "So something like this would scare you?"

"Shino baka!" you screamed when he let your mouth go.

But when you turned you found his face, his REAL face, looking back at you and you forgot your anger. On the ground by the tree were his glasses and his hood and jacket, leaving him in his netting muscle shirt and dark pants.

"I've been waiting for quite some time to do this," he said and pulled your body flush against his and covered your lips with his own.

Everything you suspected about him was correct. His face and body were so damn freaking sexy and he gave you the best kiss you ever had. You felt yourself falling, but Shino caught you and laid you onto the ground. You grabbed onto his arms, which were on either side of your face, muscles taught with keeping his weight off you. He wasn't shy, and his hands roamed everywhere when his lips latched just below your neck and he sucked on it hard, leaving a red mark.

"Shino, they'll notice…"

"I don't care," he grunted and un-hooked your bra, took it out from under your shirt, and flung it away.

………………………………………………..

"He-he just took off her…" Hinata paused.

"Ne, ne, her what?" Naruto said, poking his face near hers.

The ninja were all watching Hinata, who had been peer-pressured into spying on you and Shino.

She gasped. "Shino-kun!!" and flushed red and refused to look anymore.

Neji started snickering.


	8. Tag!

Unbeknownst to you, two of your friends were on a secret mission during this camping trip. It was called: the get Ame on top of Kiba by any means possible mission. So you found yourself being shoved randomly by Naruto and Sakura all the time and it was kind of pissing you off. You were too oblivious to notice that it happened only when Kiba was nearby. You told Sakura everything and Kiba told Naruto everything, and one day they got together and told each other everything. Apparently you and Kiba had huge crushes on each other but refused to do anything about it.

"Capture the flag!" Naruto shouted and everyone rushed out into the field and formed teams.

A line was drawn in the middle of the camp ground and you placed your foot right up to it. The goal of the game was to get the other team's flag (in this case Naruto's shirt) across the line and onto your side first. The game started and you readied to run but you heard a snicker and an "I don't think so," as Kiba stepped in front of you.

"I could outrun you anyway Inuzuka," you said and placed your hands on your hips.

"Hm, I don't think so. Dogs can run pretty fast," he grinned that cocky mischevious little grin of his and you wanted to pounce on him.

"How about I challenge you to a tug of war?"

Naruto and Sakura were watching you both out of the corner of their eyes and scampered over. 'We'll help," Sakura said from behind Kiba.

"Yeah," Naruto replied from behind you.

You and Kiba grasped hands. "One, two, three!"

All four of you began to pull. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, nodded slightly, then let go.

"WAHH!" you yelled, as you flew forward.

Kiba caught you before you could fall face first into the mud but slipped and fell over backwards. Naruto and Sakura giggled. "Oooh, Kumiko you're tagged. Off to the jail. Kiba will walk you."

The two of you stood up, blushing madly and began walking over to the jail that was at the edge of the field.

"I think…" you said scratching your chin. "They did that on purpose."

You realized that he was still holding your hand and you blushed. Surprisingly, Kiba was much less dense then you were and he had figured out what the two troublemakers were up to. He lifted your mud-stained hand and gently wiped it clean with his shirt then brought it to his lips. He kissed it softly , then stuck out his tongue and licked you.

You giggled. "Eww gross,"

He grinned that heart throbbing mischievous little smile. "You know you like it when I lick you."

Your brain exploded into tiny bits and pieces and you lunged at Kiba, knocking him to the ground and pinning him down, then kissed him vigorously. Kiba wasn't about to let you dominate him and flipped you over and grabbed the zipper of your sweater with his teeth and zipped it off.

"Ahhh…Kiba not in the open…" you said and tried to push him of.

He growled and picked you off the ground. "Fine then."

While he carried you off into the woods he lightly licked you ear. "I'll go easy on you. Dogs have a lot of stamina."

"Psh, you can't scare me."


	9. General frivolity

"Psst, Ame-chan, I think Neji's staring at you."

You turned to look across the camp grounds with noodles hanging from your mouth, and found that the Hyuuga was indeed looking at you. The girls had just come back from a natural hot springs and the boys were now readying to take their turn. When Neji was sure he had caught your attention he yanked off his shirt and flung it behind him before walking off with the rest of the boys into the woods.

The noodles fell from your open mouth and plopped wetly onto the ground.

They returned a little later, while the girls were soaking up the sun, and you were sitting under an umbrella. Damned if you were going to get skin cancer for just a little tan.

You searched the boys, realizing what you were doing, only after you had found Neji, and spurted the water you were drinking out of your nose. His hair was sopping wet and plastered onto his back and chest and he held a little tiny towel around his waist.

_Jesus freaking Christ…_was what went through your mind.

The girls started whispering, mostly about Sasuke but Neji's name was thrown in there too. You then heard your name.

"Ame-chan, he's doing it again!" Sakura said.

You turned and blushed when you found the Hyuuga was once again watching you, and he turned away to get dressed somewhere in the woods.

"Why?" you asked to no one in particular.

Sakura giggled. "I heard that he's been looking forward to this trip, which is very unlike the taciturn Hyuuga. I think is has to do with a certain kunoichi who never gave him the time of day back in Konoha because she was always so busy."

"You mean me?" you asked stupidly.

The girls rolled their eyes and continued talking about Sasuke.

It was true that you were very busy back in Konoha. Not only were you a ninja but you also worked at a hardware store in town. You were kind of a tomboy, crabby at times, just the kind of person you thought Neji hated. But that obviously wasn't the case…

Later in the day the ninja were either playing cards, chatting, or sleeping if you were Shikamaru, and you left and contented yourself with watching the sunset.

You felt something watching your back. You turned around, looking toward the camp, then around to the quiet forest on either side of you. Feeling no one near you shrugged and turned back to the sun. The eyes were still there, and shortly joined by a presence.

"Beautiful night," Neji said.

You nodded. You felt him willing you to look at him so you turned and met his milky eyed gaze. Neji stared at you, in that way that only Neji can do, and you felt as though he was eating your body with his eyes. It was almost like having him actually touch you.

The sun disappeared and Neji decided he was done possessing you with his eyes and he reached out and pulled you toward him, setting you facing him and comfortably in his lap. His hands began to roam, up and down your arms, across your thigh, through your hair, then down past the waistline of your pants and he squeezed your backside.

You eeped and he chuckled.

"Finally you can't run away, claiming to have work to do," he said and pulled you closer.

"I, um…I…" Neji silenced you with a finger to your lips then moved his frisky hand up under your shirt.

You gasped and he latched lips and ground his hips onto yours. There was no more room for pondering anything about the situation because clothes were flying everywhere and you were lost in his soft touches.

Let me know if you enjoyed these because I've got a bunch more. : )


End file.
